


A Million Brightly Colored Pieces

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Multi, Pegging, tease and denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy hesitates for a moment, then does as he's instructed. His hands press softly against the small of her back, then, at Gabriella's reassuring smile, tug her forcefully into him. Sharpay's legs spread wide at the action, that ridiculous skirt rising so high that it might as well not be there at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Brightly Colored Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for het_idcrack with this prompt: After months of fighting over him, Sharpay and Gabi just decide to share Troy already. Troy spends a lot of time on his knees.

Sharpay and Gabby are sitting at the table, talking softly. Their chairs are pulled close and their heads are bent together so that they almost touch. Occasionally, there is the rustle of paper and squeak of a pen, but otherwise the room is silent. They've been sitting there for little over an hour. Troy knows, because he's been keeping track.

Troy is on the floor a few feet away. He is angled so that he can just barely see them out of the corner of his eye. But he's perfectly positioned to watch the clock, and so he has. There is a laugh from the table, loud and bright and clear, and Troy knows without looking that it came from Gabriella. The sides of his mouth twitch up at the sound and he is tempted to risk a glance.

There is the scrape of wood on linoleum and then the sharp click of heels crossing the room. Troy sucks in a breath and keeps his eyes focused on the clock. A hand touches his shoulder.

"Troy."

He turns his head and stares up into Gabriella's face. Her hand cups his cheek and then runs through his hair. She gives him a tight smile then tilts her head in Sharpay's direction. Troy inclines his head slightly, to acknowledge that he understands. Her fingers slide down his neck and across his shoulders, her nails ghosting over his skin. Troy shivers as she drops her hand to her side.

She steps back and Troy knows that it's time. He leans forward, catching his weight on his hands and shifts out of the seated position. His legs, long since numb from inactivity, burn as he makes his way towards Sharpay. Sharpay, for her part, chews nervously on her bottom lip. Her eyes dart to Gabriella and then back to him, then her chin goes up with a slight toss of the head and a confident smile forms on her lips.

Sharpay pushes back her chair, maneuvering it so that Troy is coming directly towards her. Her eyes narrow for a moment, then flair open as she spreads her legs. Heat shoots through Troy as he realizes that she has nothing on under that pale pink skirt. His breath hitches, but he moves steadily on. Sharpay shifts in her seat, the motion rucks up at the sides of her skirt and even more of her long, tan legs show.

Gabriella rests a hand on the small of his back and Troy instantly freezes. Sharpay's eyes flash, but she doesn't object. Then Gabriella's heels once again click across the floor as she heads away from the two of them.

"Because it is your first time," Gabriella says, breaking the silence, "you may choose."

Troy watches Sharpay's eyes widen with excitement. "That one." She points to the left. Troy hears the familiar snick of a bottle snapping open and anticipation stars a slow burn in his veins.

The click, click, click of her heels announce her return. Gabriella runs a finger down Troy's spine, then slips it between his legs, pressing firmly against his anus, sinking into him. Troy forces himself to remain still as a second finger follows it, sending tendrils of longing through him. They probe him briefly before being removed and replaced with the slippery tip of a butt plug. Troy's teeth sink into his lower lip as his eyes close. He arches his back, pressing against the gentle thrust of the object as goosebumps break out across his skin. He opens his eyes as it bottoms out and finds Sharpay staring at him. Troy runs his tongue slowly around his lips. She draws in a deep breath, her legs falling even farther apart.

Gabriella's hands are on him again, rubbing and pinching and leaving trails of fire in their wake. She scrapes her nails up his sides before fisting a hand in his hair. She leisurely increases the pressure, drawing his head back at a sharp angle. His eyes narrow to slits and it's all he can do to keep from letting out a moan.

"Troy, what is your safe word?" Her voice is soft and sweet as honey while her hand tightens enough to make him wince. The juxtaposition of the two makes him harder still and it takes him a moment to remember what she has asked.

"Troy Michael Bolton."

She smiles down at him. "You understand that you are free to use your safe word at any time and for any reason. This is play and play is fun, not scary. I will be very, very disappointed if you end up hurt because you didn't stop when things got to be too much."

It's the same speech she's given a hundred times before, but it is made intensely erotic because Sharpay is there, listening. Troy swallows as expectancy burns through his blood.

"I understand," he answers.

"Good." Gabriella releases her hold on his hair and he is both relieved and disappointed. "I want you to go over to Sharpay. I want you to put your face between her legs and I don't want you to remove it until I tell you."

Troy hears a jagged inhalation from Sharpay, but ignores it as he gazes up at Gabriella. She touches his lips with her finger. "You will not touch her with anything other than your mouth and tongue. Your hands are not to leave the floor. Understand?"

Troy wants to nod, but says, "I understand," again instead.

"Then go." She taps her leg with her crop, her eyes locking with Sharpay's.

Troy follows her gaze as he moves forward, crawling slowly across the cold floor. Sharpay is wearing a pink, frothy thing - something tight and laced up the front with ribbons. It's actually tied with a bow. Which is a total disconnect from what Troy is used to seeing as Gabriella prefers black leather and tall, strappy heels. He's not sure what to expect from her and the not knowing sends a thrill down his spine.

Sharpay leans forward slightly, her breasts threatening to fall out of the tight confines of her top, and watches him with a possessive, hungry look. Her hand bunch up the fabric of her shirt and she pulls it high, completely exposing herself to him. "Come and get it," she purrs.

Troy bites down hard on the inside of his cheek and maintains his slow, steady pace. Gabriella is watching him. He can feel it. Troy knows that she wouldn't be pleased to see his training slip. If they were alone he might push it, eager to feel the sting of her crop, but they aren't alone and he won't do anything to displease her in front of Sharpay.

Sharpay, for her part, is alternating between sending him steamy looks and shooting daggers at Gabriella. She licks her lips, curls her finger in her hair and spreads her legs wider, then pouts when he doesn't change either his pace or expression. Troy smiles to himself at her obvious annoyance. It is a heady feeling, knowing that he can make her squirm. And that, by doing so, he is pleasing his mistress.

He pauses for a long moment when he finally reaches her, wanting to prolong that sensation. Then she makes a soft, eager noise as she shifts her hips restlessly and he can't resist anymore. Still, he controls himself enough to gives her a serious of long, lingering licks. Troy then pulls back, blowing softly on her, and watches as she writhes. "Please," she gasps, and he moves in close willingly to oblige.

In an instant he has her thighs pressed against his cheeks and her fingers twisting in his hair. This time there is no holding back, no attempt at control. He is almost frantic in his movements, nipping at her thighs, kissing her curls and thrusting his tongue deep inside of her. Sharpay rewards him with hisses and moans, her body wracked with spasms.

Troy hears Gabriella walk towards them, but couldn't turn to look even if he wants to. Sharpay's hands are clutching at his hair as she bucks and twists above him. Her breath is coming hard and fast and her legs are squeezing his head tight enough to hurt.

"Oh fuck," Sharpay pants, her voice hitching. Then her hands leave his head and soft, wet sucking sounds draws his eyes upward. Gabriella is standing behind her, her dark head lowered to Sharpay's neck. Her fingers make short work of the ties holding together Sharpay's top and an instant later she frees Sharpay's pale breasts. Gabriella's hands stand out in sharp relief as she cups them, her fingers flicking across Sharpay's dark pink nipples.

"You like that, don't you?" Gabriella's voice has a mocking edge to it. "You like the way my hands squeeze and release. You like my fingers tracing lightly across your skin. And you like my boy licking and sucking on you like it's summer time and you're his favorite iced treat."

Sharpay nods mutely, her body shuddering. Her eyes flutter closed as she lets out a loud, harsh cry. Gabriella laughs, the sound tinkling like a bell, and she drops her hands to her sides. Sharpay's eyes snap open, confusion furrowing her brow. Before she can speak, Gabriella holds up a hand.

"Troy." He rolls his eyes up to meet hers. "Stop."

He pulls back reluctantly, taking time to give Sharpay one last long lick. Then he slides away, putting enough distance between them so that he can look Gabriella in the eye without getting a kink in his neck. She doesn't smile at him, but Troy can tell that she is pleased.

"You've been very well behaved today," she croons as she neatly tucks Sharpay back into her outfit. "So well behaved that you deserve a treat." Her hands smooth that frothy pink skirt down over Sharpay's thighs, hiding the damp blonde curls that his mouth was so recently pressed against.

Sharpay's face takes on a mulish expression. "I thought I was the treat," she mutters.

Gabriella ignores her as she moves across the room. His heart beat accelerates as he waits, his whole body thrumming with anticipation. Then she's back, her hands flattening against his shoulders and he instantly goes on all fours.

"Good boy," she croons as she runs her hands down his sides.

Her fingers caress his hips briefly before circling inward. Troy stifles a gasp as the pressure of the butt plug vanishes. He only has a moment to feel the lack it before she shifts her hips forward, nudging him open with slick plastic. He feels her bottom out and bites down hard on his lip to keep from making a sound. His hands open and close on the linoleum as his head bows.

"Such a good boy." Gabriella's hands tighten on his hips, pulling him back into her thrusts and Troy has to fight the urge to rock against her.

He squeezes his eyes closed and shifts his weight, letting his back arch and she lets out a moan, grinding into him. Troy's world narrows as harsh gasps escape him. All that exists is her hands on his hips, her breath hot on his neck and the hard plastic sliding in and out of him.

"You're so hot. So fucking hot and beautiful."

Troy's head snaps up at the words, sharp and full of longing -- completely at odds with anything that Gabriella would say. It takes half a second for him to focus, but then he see her, one hand wrapped around her ruffle clad breast and the other fast at work between her legs. As he watches, she slides a long finger inside of herself and lets out a keening sound. Her white teeth close on the plump flesh of her lip and her half-lidded eyes blaze.

Gabriella lets out a soft chuckle. "He is beautiful like this." Her hand runs down the center of his back and then fists in his hair. Troy can't keep the groan inside as she slowly pulls his head back. "So very beautiful and all mine."

Troy shivers at the possessive tone and forgets himself enough to push back against her. She let's out a hiss and he's afraid that he's crossed the line, but then she bites down hard on his shoulder as her hips pump into him and all he can think is that this is what heaven must be like.

All too soon she's pulling out, pushing away and click-clacking her way across the room. Troy lays there, empty and aching for her. He takes a long, shuddering breath, and then gradually moves into his seated position. Her retreat was expected, after all. He was close and she never allows him completion.

"But" a long pause. "But I don't understand."

Troy glances up. Sharpay is sprawled in her chair, her hair disheveled and her cheeks flushed. But it's her eyes that capture him. So hesitant and confused. He gives her what he hopes is a reassuring look.

Her brow furrows. "You didn't finish." She gestures at his crotch and Troy's lips quirk up. He doesn't have to look down. He knows he's hard as a rock. "Why didn't she let you finish? Even I could tell you where about to come. And I was pretty distracted." She gives him a self-satisfied smirk and stretches like a cat in the sun. "So, what is it then? Some sort of game?"

Troy almost lifts a shoulder, but stops himself in time. He knows Gabriella is watching and he doesn't want do anything to displease her.

Sharpay is not amused by his lack of response. Her eyes narrow and she barks out his name. "Troy, I am talking to you." She snaps her fingers practically in his face. "Troy." He sits, still as a stone, inwardly mesmerized by how fast she can go from hapless confusion to domineering.

"He's not going to answer you," Gabriella says calmly from over his shoulder. "And of course is a game." Her tone is coolly dismissive. "A game where I make all the rules. One of which you are clearly breaking."

Sharpay shoots a murderous look at her. "It's a stupid rule."

"I don't expect you to understand it. Just follow it." Gabriella rests her hand lightly on Troy's shoulder. "Or leave."

"Yes mistress," Sharpay says with a bite in her voice that use to send Troy running for cover. He risks a glance up at Gabriella and is surprised to see an indulgent smile on her face.

She leans down and places a gentle kiss on his passive lips, then straightens, that smiles still in place. "Oh, Sharpay, you are going to be so much fun to train."

"Who says I'm going to do this again?" Sharpay crosses her arms over her chest and sulks. "Why should I when I already know that he won't do anything I want him to unless you give him permission?"

Gabriella laughs and arches an eyebrow. Then she leans down and kisses Troy again. This time it's no chaste meeting of lips, but instead a hard clash of mouths, tongues twining together as little gasps and moans escape and fill the air. When she breaks off, Troy is panting. And he's not the only one. She straightens, stares Sharpay right in the eye and slowly licks her lips. "He tastes like you," she says and Sharpay lets out a high pitched squeak.

"Does he?"

Gabriella holds out a hand. "Why don't you come and find out?"

Sharpay is out of her chair and pressed up against him before Troy even knows what is happening. She wraps her legs around his hips, rubbing herself against him as her tongue traces along his jaw. Her hands come up to cup his face and she nips at his lips. He parts them and she delves inside. She licks at the inside of his mouth, letting out soft noises that practically drip with need. Troy digs his nails into his palms as he struggles not to respond. She shifts in his lap; he whimpers as her slick skin coming in direct contact with him.

"Do you like that?" Gabriella whispers in his ear. He doesn't nod; he doesn't need to. "Do you want to touch her?" Her lips graze against his neck and he shudders. "Go ahead. Touch her. I want you to. Put your hands on her back and pull her into you."

Troy hesitates for a moment, then does as he's instructed. His hands press softly against the small of her back, then, at Gabriella's reassuring smile, tug her forcefully into him. Sharpay's legs spread wide at the action, that ridiculous skirt rising so high that it might as well not be there at all. He wants to slip his hands under it, cup that ass and sink into her. Instead he contents himself with the feel of her breasts pressing into his chest, soft and firm.

Gabriella moves so that she is behind Sharpay, her eyes gleaming with pleasure. "Can you feel him?" her voice is husky. "So long and thick and hard with wanting." She leans in and licks the side of Sharpay's neck, eliciting a moan from the other woman. "Just imagine how good it would feel, all of that hot need inside of you, pumping into you until you scream." Her eyes flash and she pins Troy with a look so intense that he bucks up against Sharpay, who moans again and clutches at his hips. "Look at him, touch him, taste yourself on him and tell me that you won't be coming back. Tell me you'll let your chance to be pinned under him slip through your fingers like grains of sand."

Sharpay swallows, hard. Her breath comes in short, harsh pants and her fingers dig cruelly into Troy's skin. "You're a bitch," she hisses and Gabriella lets out a sweet, high laugh.

"Of course I am." She catches hold of Sharpay's chin and turns her face towards her. The kiss they share makes Troy's skin breakout in a fine sweat and when they break from it even Gabriella has to take a breath to recover. "And you love it." She straightens, her heels clicking as she walks across the floor. She stops by the table and runs her finger along the top of it. Her eyes flick up to the clock and back down as a malicious smile slides across her face. "Would you look at that, it's five o'clock already and your time is up."

"I've got till quarter after," Sharpay snarls. Her hands clutch at Troy and she angles her hips, letting the tip of him slip inside of her. "That gives me fifteen more minutes and I'll be damned if I'm not going to make the most of them," she says as her hips flex and she slams down on to him.

Troy, for his part, closes his eyes and does his best not to cry out as his world shatters into a million brightly colored pieces.


End file.
